


500 Words, part 6 Jack Reuben Darcy

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Challenge: 500 Words, M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:15:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is a sequel to 500 words, part 5.</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Words, part 6 Jack Reuben Darcy

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final post of our challenge. We're done kids.

## 500 Words, part 6

by Jack Rueben Darcy

Author's webpage: <http://internetdump.com/users/angiet/guest.html>

Author's disclaimer: Don't own em. No money.

* * *

"You don't need me, Jim." 

Lying as he was, his back against Blair's chest, those hands soothing his temples, Jim kept his eye closed, a frown forming. He didn't understand. He couldn't. 

Maybe that was the problem. 

"I _do_ need you. This trouble is." 

"A sentinel needs a guide, Jim - but _you_ don't need _me_." 

"I don't?" 

"No." 

Jim opened his eyes and found his sight normal again. Once more Blair had brought him back. 

Funny how he'd always trusted Blair to know about stuff. Jim had never doubted the man's ability at all. Not once. 

Until now. 

"No." 

"No? Jim, it's not ." 

With a sudden twist, Jim turned and faced him, pressed him down on the couch, holding him in place as though he would hold him there forever if necessary, there, in his arms, in his life. Where he belonged. In _him_. 

"Yes, Chief, I need a guide - but how many times have you told me a sentinel is not only what I am - but _who_ I am?" 

Blair's mouth set into a stubborn line. "You don't." 

"I _want_ you!" Jim hissed. "I want you in my life - not so you can tell me how to fix my senses, but to be here to make algae shakes and leave books all over the table and play that godawful earth music and insist that I try tribal cures and talk to me about ancient cultures, god yes, talk to me incessantly because . because that's _not_ me, it has nothing to do with me and it has everything to do with you and who _you_ are and everything else _is_ about me and I need . I need ." Jim gulped in air, sure he wasn't making any sense at all but needing to try, to finish this . "I need that connection, Blair and you, you're the only one who has ever given it to me and it's not because I'm a sentinel and it's not because I was stuck in Peru and it's not because I repress things but because . I love it. I love that connection. I love you." 

His words halted then as Blair's eyes closed against them. With a gentle hand now, he reached up and brushed away the single tear which fell down Blair's face. "I need that connection, love. I need _you_." 

For long, terrible moments, Blair didn't move - but then he did. A single nod to match the tear. He opened his eyes and met Jim's gaze, the blue glistening. "I. guess. you do." 

"Come back to me," Jim whispered, pressing a gentle kiss upon lips he loved so much. "Stay with me." Another kiss followed. "Be with me." 

The last kiss was returned then, as Blair suddenly moved and pulled him close, opening to him with his own need raw and defiant. "We . need to work on this, Jim, you know that." 

"I know, I know. Just . together?" 

"Yes, Jim." Blair nodded against his face, "Together." 

Finis 


End file.
